Living The Life
by liyahgboy14
Summary: Sequel to Why My Cusin, Ty. 4 years have past, the bladebreakers go through the life of love, hate, jealousy, shame, and pain. Yaoi!
1. Intro Living The Life

Slick:Hi. We are back again to give you the faboulous sequel, Living The Life. Just to remind you, this takes place 4 years later.Ok? Here are some Other reminder. Sly, give it to them.  
  
Sly: Okay! So here are the reminders I want to inform you with................. Kai, and Tyler are 18. Ray, Tyson, and Max are 17. And Kenny is 16. I also want to let you know that there will be bunches of parties, and love affairs. So I hope you have a great time reading this alright? Take it away, Static.  
  
Static: Hey guys! I missed you so much! I can't wait to get this party started! OH! I see you aren't familiar with Slick's sister, Sly. Well, she will be hosting also, ok? Review if you want her out!  
  
Sly: Hey!  
  
Slick: Okay stop it guys. We will start now, shall we not?  
  
*******Living The Life*******  
  
Ray yawned as he got out of bed. He went to the bathroom to get washed up. When he went in, he picked up his green toothbrush, and started brushing. He then felt someone grasp his waist. He saw Kai behind him in the mirror.  
  
"Hey, Kitty Kat." said Kai with a seducing voice.  
  
"Hey, Babe."  
  
Kai then took his brush, put toothpaste on it, and started brushing also. Ray finished brushing his teeth. He then turned the water on to the tub. While the water was running, he put some bubble powder in, causing the water to foam. He removed his clothes and got in. Kai stared as Ray got in the tub. Ray then moved his finger up and down, signing Kai to get in. Kai then took off his clothes quickly and got in behind ray. He laid his head on the edge of the bathtub, while Ray laid his head in Kai chest. Hehe, this was the first time they saw each other naked.  
  
*******Kitchen*******  
  
Tyson gulped down his cheese omelette. Max tried to slow him down.  
  
"Tyson? Don't you ever think that you'll choke like this?" questioned Max.  
  
"Max, you know dat he weel nota stop." said Helena.  
  
Helena was their hired cook. She was from France. She had blonde short hair. She was tall and chubby. She also posed as their bodyguard, because of her sharp fighting skills. If she punched someone hard in the heart, that person was sure to die. The three of them then saw Tyler in the doorway.  
  
"Well Good Morning Peeps!" Tyler said happily.  
  
Tyler was now quite charming. His white hair was so shiny, it could be mistaken for silver. His scars were now recovered. He was wearing a black turtleneck, a black vest, black jeans, and black boots.  
  
I'll let you in on something. Black is Tyler's favorite color. Okay back to the story.  
  
Tyler sat at the table next to Tyson.  
  
"What's cooking today, Helena?"  
  
"Well Tyler, we are having de cheese omellete, and bacon." Helena said sarcastically.  
  
Helena held a grudge against Tyler. She hated him since the first time she spoke to him. One time Tyler woke her up 1:00 in the morning just to make him some yogurt.  
  
"Come on! Hurry up, woman! I ain't got all day."  
  
Helena sighed. She then put Tyler's plate of omellette and bacon on the table. Tyler then started eating.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey Ray? Don't you think we should get out now?"  
  
"Oh, okay, I guess so."  
  
The two of them got out of the tub, wrapped towles around their waist, and headed for the bedroom.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Static: Okay, Okay, I know this was short, but this was all we could do in such short notice! You guys kept on rushing us in reviews, and we wanted to keep you guys happy, so..... Oh well, just stay tuned for the second chap! 


	2. Payback!

Sly: Like Hi everyone! How are you? Did ya like the first chap? I hope so.  
  
Slick: Well I hope so too.  
  
Static: You bet! Oh, and guys? I hope you know that this is an R rated fic. We might get a little nasty! Mwahaha!  
  
Slick: If you guys really want some nasty stuff? When you review, give me your email address, and I'll see if I will put some in or not.  
  
Sly: Okay I think they are waiting for the story now.  
  
Static: Ok! Sly, would you like to do the honors?  
  
Sly: I'd be glad to! Okay, ready guys? 3....2....1.....Here we go!!  
  
*******Living The Life*******  
  
The two of them got out of the tub, wrapped towels around their waists, and headed for the bedroom. Ray went to his wardrobe, while Kai went to his.  
  
Ray picked out his traditional blue chinese pants, and......you know, those black shoes he's always wearing. He decided not to wear a shirt due to the warm air in the house from the air conditioner.  
  
Kai picked out a plain gray shirt, white sweatpants. He just wore socks because he was just going to be walking around the house all day.  
  
Ray took off his towel. Kai stared again. Ray smiled seeing that Kai had a big lump coming from out his towel.  
  
"Oh Ray!"  
  
Kai took off his towel, and pushed Ray onto their bed. He climbed on top of Ray and started kissing him roughly.  
  
"Gods Kai!  
  
Kai then flipped Ray over, and grabbed his hips.  
  
"I hope your ready for this Ray! 'Cause I'm not stopping!"  
  
He thrusts himself into Ray.  
  
"Kai! Oh Kai!"  
  
Kai continued pushing himself into Ray. Unexpectedly, Ray started to bleed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ray! I-I just got out of control!"  
  
"I AM hurting, Kai. But it was worth it." Ray said smoothly."Thank you."  
  
"Well, you're welcome. Now go in the bathroom, and get cleaned."  
  
"Okay, Babe."  
  
Ray then went back into the bathroom. Kai put on his clothes that he picked out. He then left for the kitchen. He went downstairs to see the gang eating breakfast.  
  
"Good Mornee Kai." said Helena.  
  
"Oh, hey Lena."(They called her Lena for short.)  
  
Helena then made a plate for Kai.  
  
"Hera you go." siad Helena.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kai sat down at the table to eat. Kenny ran down the stairs.  
  
"Guys, guys, Mr. Dickinson called!"  
  
"Yeah? About what?" asked Ray coming down the stairs also.  
  
"Well, he said we are having a big tournament in a few days! It's going to be in India."  
  
"Oh?" replied Max.  
  
"Oh Lord! I can't believe we are going to India! We can ride elephants, eeat Indian foods, and-"  
  
Tyler was interrupted by Kai.  
  
"Um Tyler? You're not going." Kai said coldy.  
  
"What? Why not!"  
  
"Because, teh tournament is for bladers only, and I am not going to be wasting my sweet time looking after you!"  
  
"Kai! I'm 18 years old! I can look after myself!"  
  
"Well, even if you could, you're still not going."  
  
Tyler pushed Kai out of the chair, causing Kai to fall. He then started smacking him in the face.  
  
"Tylerrr! You leetle mutt!" yelled Helena.  
  
Helena kicked Tyler in the head, causing him to pass out. She then ran to Kai, and helped him up.  
  
"Are you alright, Monsieur?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Ray ran up to Kai and saw the bruise on throat.  
  
"Tyler!"  
  
Ray then started kicking Tyler in the ribs. He then smushed his face to the ground. After that, he continued stepping onto his face. Tyson, Max, and Kenny started to hold Ray back, and bring him to another room.  
  
Ray yelled,"I'll stomp you, Tyler! I'll stomp you Tyler! Oh I'll kill you!" His voice faded as he was brought somewhere else.  
  
"Gosh, all this for a disagreement." Kai thought. He then spit on Tyler, who was still on the ground, and then went to the room Ray was in.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Slick: Hey guys, I'm sorry I took so long making the next fic.  
  
Sly: Hey! Stay tuned for chappie 3!  
  
Static: Poor Tyler, I wonder how long he will stay like this.  
  
Slick: Well if you want to know, stay tuned for chapter 3, aiight?  
  
Bye!!!! 


	3. Survivor

Sly: Hey we're back!  
  
Slick: Hi everyone.  
  
Static: Whassup y'all?  
  
Slick: Guys, I'm not recieving any reviews. That's why I take so long to make new chaps. I need reviews to continue, or else I'm retired.  
  
Sly: I think Slick means it guys.  
  
Static: Yeah he's only gotten two since he started this new fic.  
  
Slick: I feel ignored when I get 0 reviews. It hurts a lot. It feels like you don't like my stories. I would be very delighted if I recieved a review. Please review, please. :( Okay, I think we should start the chapter now. (sighs)  
  
*******Living The Life*******  
  
Tyler woke up to find himself still on the kitchen floor. The lights were out. Everyone was asleep. He got up and walked to the window.  
  
"I don't think I belong here." Tyler sighed. "Everyone hates me, including Tyson. I might get a little hype but it is, their fault. They treat me like crud! They treat me like I don't even exist! I know I can loose my temper easily, but it is because I get mad! Now here I am, looking out a window about about one o' clock in the morning. I thought I would be happy here, but I guess I was wrong. My dad may have his mean ways...... but he treats me better than them. That is a real shame. It really is!" Tyler banged his fist on the window seal. He then broke down in tears. "I hate them, every single one of them. I don't think it's safe to go upstairs, so I guess I'll sleep in the living tonight." He then went to the living room, spread out on the living room couch, and fell asleep.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
Kai sprang up out of bed as he heard the phone ring. He then picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kai? Is that you?"  
  
"Mr. Dickinson?" Kai stated as he recognized his team manager's British voice.  
  
"Yes! I called to tell you to get your bags packed. We're leaving for India tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh, alright Mr. D."  
  
"So, anyone else up?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Oh, so how's things going."  
  
"Fine. Will you be the one picking us up tommorow? Or is Calvin taking us?"  
  
"Neither, a black mercedes will arrive in front of your house tommorow. The driver will drive you to the *Classical Bien Airport*. I will be waiting for you there. After we meet, together we will take a plane to Fuan, India. From there we will take a bus to Taiko, India. That's the location of the tournament."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Exiting isn't it! Until then, see you young chap!"  
  
"Bye Mr. Dickinson."  
  
Kai hung up the phone. He rubbed his eyes a few times, and headed for his bathroom."  
  
*******  
  
Tyson and Max arrived downstairs and sat at the table. Helena heard them, and arrived in the kitchen also to make breakfast.  
  
"Funniest ting, I fond ze Tyler dozing on ze couch."  
  
"What could he be doing sleepin' on a couch?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm about to find out."  
  
Helena went to the livingroom, grabbed Tyler by the hair, and shook him a couple of times.  
  
"Wha? Huh?" Tyler mumbled as he sat up.  
  
"Wake up, Slut, I needs to how do you say, um... clean. Get up!"  
  
"Helena!" Tyler gasped angrily."Lord! Why can'tcha just ask nicely? Shit!" Tyler stormed out of the room.  
  
"Oh, my. Now I have to wash this how do you say, couch! It may have germs on it sice ze tyler has slept upon it."  
  
Helena then picked up the couch, and carried it outside. She went back inside, got some liquid soap, and arrived back outside. She took off the top, and poured soap all over the couch. She then smeared it with her bare hands. After that, she took the hose, and sprayed it the whole couch with water. She brought it back in, and put it in the sunroom.  
  
*******  
  
Tyson and Max waited for Helena to make their breakfast, they got impatient. Suddenly they saw tyler walk in.  
  
"Hey Cuz." said Tyson.  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Tyler ignored and opened the refridgerator. He knew Helena was not going to make him breakfast, so he decided to make his own. He searched the fridge, and found some milk. He then went to the cabinets and found some *Lucky Charms*. He poured them into a bowl, poured some milk in, got a spoon, and sat at the other end of the table, far from Max and Tyson. He then started eating.  
  
*******  
  
Kai came out of the bathroom. Ray was sitting up against the bed watching tv.  
  
"Hey Kai."  
  
"Oh, hey babe."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for embarrasing you yesterday."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Remember? I beat up little ol' Tyler just for you, in front of the rest of the team. I feel so ashamed."  
  
"It's ok, Ray. Tyler deserved it, he will always deserve. No need to feel guilty, alright?"  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"But I was quite impresses of what you did. It actually amused me."  
  
Ray chuckled. He then held out his arms, waiting for Kai to hug him. He did just that.  
  
"Kai, why don't you go downstairs, and I'll meet you there after I get out of the bathroom."  
  
"Ok, we'll have a meeting about what happened yesterday, with the whole team."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ray then went in the bathroom. Kai went downstairs. He saw Hilda lugging the couch back to the livingroom. He shook his head in amusement.  
  
"Wow, Lena, I didn't know you were that strong."  
  
"Well, I have eh my ways ze Kai!" said Helena happily.  
  
He then went to the kitchen and saw Tyler, Tyson, and Max at the table.  
  
"Get in the livingroom, you guys."  
  
Tyson and Max did as they were told. Tyler kept on eating.  
  
"Um, you to Tyler."  
  
"Why? I'm not a bladebreaker."  
  
"Listen, I am the owner of this household, and when I say do something, do it!  
  
"Don'tcha see that I'm eating?"  
  
Kai took Tyler's bowl of cereal and poured it in the sink.  
  
"Ohhh!" yelled Tyler.  
  
Tyler stomped to the living room.  
  
"Kenny!" called Kai.  
  
Kenny came rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Come on, in the livingroom."  
  
*******  
  
Everyone sat in the livingroom confused of why they were here. Ray already had come down and joined them. Everybody silenced when they saw Kai walk in.  
  
"Okay, people, quiet down. I've got to tell you guys something. Well, actually alot of things. Okay, the first thing I want to tell you is that Mr. Dickinson called this morning saying that we're leaving tomorrow night for India."  
  
"Yeah!" said everyone except Tyler.  
  
"Second of all is about what happened yesterday. Tyler?"  
  
"What."  
  
"I want you to say sorry to all of us for your disturbance."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Sorry!" said Tyler as ran out of the room.  
  
"Tyler, wait!" yelled Tyson as he tried to stop him, but Kai made him stay.  
  
"Let the boy run Tyson, you stay, he's going to get it tonight anyway."  
  
Tyson sighed, and walked back to his seat.  
  
"You guys need to start getting packed for tomorrow night."  
  
Everyone started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Wait, I'm not done. The last few things I want to say is that I've been thinking about giving you guys a break off training, so you can go out if you want. I will give allowance every week to you."  
  
"Yeah? How much?" asked Max.  
  
"Well, we'll start at $200 a week."  
  
Eveyone gasped in happiness. They then ran to hug Kai.  
  
"Okay, okay, none of that mushy stuff." stated Kai. He then walked out of the room.  
  
"What do you guys wanna do now?" asked Kenny.  
  
"How about we go to the park?" suggested Ray.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea!" said Kenny.  
  
They got their heavy coats and headed out the door.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Slick: Wasn't that great?  
  
Static: Heck yeah!  
  
Sly: I feel sorry for Tyler, though.  
  
Static:Yeah.  
  
Slick: Oh, and before we go, I want to tell you that there will be some supernatural material in this fic too. So stay tuned for the next chap.  
  
Together: Bye! 


	4. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

Slick: Hey. I'm back.  
  
Sly: NekoGin-V4? Is that how you spell it? Well, we heard what you said about Tyler, don't worry, he'll get them back sometime later.  
  
Static: Okay guys, are you ready? Here we go!  
  
********Living The Life*******  
  
The Bladebreakers had just come back from their long day at the park.  
  
"Kai! We're home!" yelled Ray.  
  
"Where have you guys been? It's 9:37 PM, where were you?"  
  
"We were at the park, are you mad." asked Ray.  
  
"Now why would I ever be mad at you, Ray?"  
  
"Because he's special and you love him to death." mumbled Tyler as he walked upstairs with a cup of tea in his hand.  
  
The team giggled at his comment. They then went upstairs and put there coats away. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes. This is me, Mr. Dickinson again. I just want to tell you that I hope you have your bags packed because the driver will be here in about two hours!"  
  
"What? I thought it was tomorrow night."  
  
"Well, the driver of the mercedes said something about wanting to see someone earlier."  
  
"Oh, well I'll tell the team right away."  
  
"Thank you Kai, well, see you in a couple of hours."  
  
"Okay, Bye Bye."  
  
They both hung up. Kai then ran up the stairs. "Guys, Mr. Dickinson said the driver will be here in about two hours, schedule changed." yelled Kai as he passes through the hall to his and Ray's room.  
  
"We have to pack now?" asked Ray as Kai opened the door.  
  
"Unfortunately, yeah."  
  
"Oh my!" cried Ray as he ran to the closet and pulled out his and Kai's suitcase.  
  
"Come on, we have to hurry, Kai."  
  
Kai rushed as he stuffed clothes, accesories, and his beyblade. Ray did the same.  
  
"I think I'll have to call a babysitter for Tyler."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Lena can take care of him." said Ray.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, you saw what she did to him yesterday, didn't you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, you're absolutely right."  
  
"Oh, I'm always right." giggled Ray.  
  
"Yes, you are." said Kai as he gave Ray a peck on the cheek.  
  
The both of them already had their bags packed and decided to watch tv. They then sat on their bed, turned on the tv, and killed time.  
  
******** Tyler was in his room laying in his bed, watching the ceiling. Until Tyson walked in.  
  
"Tyler? Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Listen, I know Kai has been giving you a hard time, but don't worry about it? The only reason he does that is because he has that stupid relationship with Ray. He does that to show he only loves Ray and know one else. He does that to impress Ray. Ever since he started going out with Ray, he treated us like he never did before, he treated us like we were his slaves. You're not the only one, Tyler, we are treated like that too."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
Tyler pulled Tyler in for a big hug.  
  
"Well, I have to go pack my bags now, you're going to be alright?"  
  
"Sure, go win that tournament."  
  
"Thanks, Ty."  
  
Tyson gave Tyler one last hug and he was out the door.  
  
******  
  
Everyone heard a loud beep from a car outside.  
  
"That must be our ride, Ray." said Kai.  
  
"Finally, let's go."  
  
The whole team was downstairs already with their bags in their hand. They all went outside into the darkness of the night. It was now 10: 42 PM. Calvin opened the mercedes door for the team to get in.  
  
"I will certainly miss you guys so much." said Calvin.  
  
"Oh Calvin, we're only going to be gone for about 4 weeks." said Kai as he gave Calvin a hug.  
  
The team was about to get in the car, suddenly the driver came out of the car.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
******  
  
Static: There you go! Bye! Stay tuned!  
  
Sly: We hoped you liked it!  
  
Slick: Who is the mercedes driver?  
  
Sly: Find out on the next chapter!  
  
Slick: Bye everyone. 


	5. At Your Best, You Are Love II

Sly: Hey guys, we're sorry it took so long to update. We had so much things to do, sorry!  
  
Static: A lot of you asked who was this mysterious driver! Well if you read the first fic, "Why My Cousin, Ty" , you will be shocked at who the driver is!  
  
Slick: Oh, and like I said earlier, there will be some supernatural material in this fic. I just don't know when.  
  
Static: I'm getting impatient! Come on, let's start!  
  
******* Living The Life *******  
  
The team was about to get in the car, suddenly the driver came out of the car.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"You aren't who I think you are, right?"  
  
"Well, that depends on who I am."  
  
"U-U-Uncle Larry?"  
  
The driver nodded his head.  
  
*******  
  
Tyler looked out the window of his room. He saw a familiar yet again skinny figure. He then saw Tyson hug the driver.  
  
"Is that- nah, it can't be."  
  
Tyler looked again to be sure. He saw a familiar tatoo on the driver's neck. It was a design of a vampire bat. Tyler was then sure it was......... his father.  
  
"Dad! My dad's here! My dad's here!"  
  
Tyler jumped on his bed in joy. He then slipped on some slippers, and ran downstairs.  
  
*******  
  
"I can't believe this! When did ya get outta jail?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Oh, I got out about a month ago. I had nowhere to go, and I needed a job. One day, I was walking the streets of California and I saw an ad on a pole saying they need service drivers to drive the teams attending the tournament to this so called Bien Airport about a good distance from here. Oh Tyson, I'm so glad to see you again. But only if I could see Tyler again. Just to make my day."  
  
The front door slammed open and out came Tyler grabbing his father into a hug.  
  
"Daddy! Oh Daddy!"  
  
"Tyler? What are you doing here?"  
  
"He begged to stay here. I am so happy he can go back to the streets where he belongs." said Kai.  
  
"Tyler's not going any where, because he, and his dad are welcome stay here until they can live on there own." said Tyson.  
  
"Hey, hey there, don't forget I have to take you guys to the airport." said Larry.  
  
The team once again got into the car.  
  
"Bye Dad." said Tyler with a frown on his face.  
  
"Don't say that, I'll be back here tomorrow, after I drop your cosin and his team off."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Mark my word."  
  
Larry once again gave his son a warm hug, and he went into the vehicle. Tyler backed on to the sidewalk waved as the car drove off. After the car left pass the mansion gates, Tyler frowned.  
  
"Now I'm stuck here with Helena. Who knows what she would do to me." Tyler felt a shiver go down his spine. He then slowly went into the house. He made his way upstairs and into his room. He turned on the stereo, put in a cd, and laid on his bed as he listened to the words.  
  
Let me know, let me know when I feel, what I feel sometimes its hard to tell you so you may not be the one tonight But I think you know  
  
There are times when I find you want to keep yourself from me when I don't have the strength I'm just a mirror of what I see  
  
But at your best you are love you are a positive motivating force within my life should you ever feel the need to wonder why........Let me know  
  
The words put him to sleep. He dreamed someone holding him tight. They were in a field of flowers, sitting. Tyler was laying in the person's chest, strong arms around his shoulders. Tyler had to see the face of this wonderful person. He turned around to see and then..........!  
  
Tyler sprang up out of his bed.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Kai? Why would he be in my dreams. He treats me horrible! But his smile was so dreamy and....Wait! What am I saying? I hate Kai! Yes sir! Or do I not? Okay, let me not think about Kai before I go chasing the car. So I like him, what's so wrong about that. I know he doesn't like me, he likes Ray, so what chances do I have, none right? So there's no reason for me to be drooling for him.......right? Oh crud! I want him so bad! But what am I going to do? Oh man, how did Kai even pop up? I came in here to nap and wait for dad....and here I am whining and talking about Kai. Awww, my head hurts, I'm going back to bed.  
  
Tyler plopped on his bed and fell back asleep.  
  
Suddenly Helena slammed open the door.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" mumbled Tyler as he sat up.  
  
"Heh, you'rrre not eh sleeping here a when a I'm in ze charge!"  
  
Helena grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall.  
  
"Helena! Have you gone mad?!"  
  
"Oui! With you!"  
  
Helena again grabbed him, but this time by his throat. She squeezed it as hard as she could. Blood started pouring out of his mouth.  
  
"Please, no." gurgled Tyler as he was down to his last couple of breaths. Helena went to his nightstand and found a large vase. She went towards Tyler and......... blowed him in the head with it. Helena saw that Tyler stopped struggling. Tyler Mario McMahon..... was dead.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Slick: (crying) I can't believe this, Tyler is dead.  
  
Sly: I never thought that he would die.  
  
Static: Well, he did, and sometimes things just happen, and you have to live on with it.  
  
Slick: Static, that was the nicest thing you ever said.  
  
(The two hug)  
  
Sly: Well, I guess we'll have to see you guys later. 


	6. My Time Has Come

Static: Hey guys. Oh and Neko-Gin-V4, Tyler will relive, relive I say!  
  
Sly: Yeah! We want him back!  
  
Slick: That's right. In your face, Neko-Gin-V4!  
  
Sly: Alright guys, let's get started! ; )  
  
******* Living The Life *******  
  
Tyson sat in the passenger seat, while the others sat in the back. They soon arrived in front of the airport.  
  
"We're here!" yelled Tyson.  
  
The team went to the trunk and got there bags out.  
  
"Ready guys?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Of course Kenny, now come on." said Kai.  
  
"Oh, and remember Uncle, you can stay at Kai's house, ok?"  
  
"Well, Tyson, that's up to Kai to decide."  
  
"Can he Kai?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Humph, I guess."  
  
"Oh, thank you sir." said Larry.  
  
"Oh wow, thanks Kai." said Tyson as he turned to Larry."Bye Uncle, see ya in a couple o' weeks."  
  
"Alright, Tyse. See ya."  
  
The team then went into building.  
  
"Wow, that was a long trip, can't wait to get back to my Tyler!" thought Larry.  
  
He then ran in the car and sped off.  
  
******* 5 hours later (Kai's Mansion) *******  
  
Helena dragged Tyler's body to an empty room that no one was using. She then heard a knock on the door. She ran to answer it.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Yes, how are you?"  
  
"Oh Bonjour! Kai told moi I was supposed to be expecting eh ah you, come in."  
  
"Oh, Merci." chuckled Larry."Um, where's Tyler?"  
  
Helena put on the fakest frown ever saw." Oh, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but um, your son died in his sleep last night, on the night you and ze boys left. It was so sudden. I cried my heart out."  
  
"W-What? Where is he now?"  
  
"He's peacefully resting in his bed until we arrange a funeral, Monsieur. Just wait here."  
  
Helena ran upstairs. She dragged Tyler's body out of the closet, and laid it on the bed. She then went back downstairs.  
  
"Oh Monsieur, you may see him now." said Helena as she left to the livingroom. Larry went upstairs and searched every room until he saw his son's lifeless body all wounded on a bed. Larry was now suspicious.  
  
"Okay, how can he have blood all over him if he died in his sleep. That's impossible. Tyler couldn't have died in his sleep, someone killed him, and I think I know just who that person is." snarled Larry. He then peeked out the door to see if someone was coming. The coast was clear. He then leaned down to Tyler's bed." Tyler, my son, this is the only thing best for you." growled Larry as he bit his wrist with his sharp fangs and let his blood drip into Tyler's mouth. Tyler's body started to twitch continuously. It was doing this for about 3 minutes......... Finally, Tyler rose up in his bed with a mouth full of with some of his father's blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
"More."  
  
Larry hugged his son.  
  
"You are reborn."  
  
"What do you mean by me being reborn? And why do I have a sudden thirst for blood?"  
  
"Don't you see? You are a vampire.......a vampire. It was my only way to get you back."  
  
"So-So you mean you're one too?"  
  
Larry nodded his head."You are also immortal."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Okay, I must teach you to feed."  
  
Larry took his son to the kitchen, the room where Helena was in.  
  
"Okay, here's a little lesson for you. Never drink the last drop of blood. If you do, you'll turn to stone, and you can never come back to life. Now, I see you are still hungry. I'll get this rather large woman for you, but next time, you will have to get your own food."  
  
"Um......ok."  
  
Tyler was so happy, yet sad that he couldn't live like regular people. But still happy that he could live forever.  
  
Tyler watched as Larry sneaked up behind Helena. Helena then turned around she heard footsteps coming toward her.  
  
"Oh, I Monsieur, I didn't see you coming. Did you spend enough time with your son's body?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, you have something in your hair, may I get it for you?"  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Oh, you won't be able to reach it, I insist, let me get it for you."  
  
Helena bent her head to Larry's length.  
  
"Uh-oh, it fell to your neck. Let me blow it."  
  
Larry moved his mouth closer and closer to Helena's neck. He suddenly bit it and sucked some of her blood. He sucked a lot for her to lose her energy. But she still had a little life. She lay there on the floor.  
  
"W-What arrrre you?!"  
  
"Let's just say something you don't wanna know."  
  
Tyler suddenly walked in.  
  
"What! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Well, I'm back."  
  
The two walked toward Helena, who was out of energy to defend herself.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me."  
  
Tyler then sucked the living hell out of her.  
  
"Good Job Son. Oh, and remember, never kill in the public, and never reveal your secret. If you want to, I don't care, it'll just be your fault if someone spreads the word."  
  
"Ok, but what do we do about the body?"  
  
"Oh, let me drive it to the river, I'll drop it there."  
  
"Ok, dad."  
  
Larry then took the body, and left. Tyler went and sat on a kitchen chair.  
  
"I can't believe this! I'm a vampire......a true vampire.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Slick: Hahaha! I told you, he will relive! In your face! Oh no, let me stop, I'm losing my cool.  
  
Sly: I can't believe he's a vampire. What will really be his future? How will the bladebreakers react?  
  
Static: Well if you want to know, stay tuned for Chappie 7!! Bye!!! 


	7. Blood & His Story

Slick: Hey everyone. We're back. Sorry it took so long, I will accept flames. :(  
  
Sly: Hope you forgive us.  
  
Static: Yeah! We missed you guys too! Now let's get the show on the road!  
  
******* Living The Life *******  
  
Tyler was filled with joy from his experience. But he knew it would be hard to find the blood he wanted at all times. Suddenly, he heard a spirtual like voice calling.  
  
"Tyler, Tyler, come."  
  
"Huh? Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
"Come to the beach.......hurry."  
  
Tyler was confused. But he wondered if it was someone meant to see him. He had to take this risk. So he followed his destiny, and headed for the beach, where he was wanted, where he was needed.  
  
*******  
  
Kai was at the dish with his with a boy from The Taikan Clique. An Indian boy by the name of Cushboo. Kai seemed to be winning at first. The audience was rooting for their representing beyblade team, The Taikan Clique, all the way, and Kai was very annoyed.  
  
"You are going to lose, my friend!" said Cushboo.  
  
"Well we'll see about that."  
  
"You tell them!" screamed Roraya, another teamate from The Taikan Clique.  
  
"Come on, Kai, you can beat 'em! You can destroy Cushbully!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Suddenly Kai's beyblade got whacked of the dish by his opponet.  
  
"Oh yeah, we won, we won, uh-huh, uh-huh, it's my birthday, yes it is!"gloated Cushboo.  
  
"Ok....you can stop." interrupted Roraya.  
  
Kai then walked out of the stadium, dissapointed ....it was the last battle of the day. The rest of the bladebreakers followed after him, like always. They had spent a week in India. And they all wanted to go home already. All of them were on the lowest rank. They lost so many battles. Maybe this was just not one of their lucky tournaments. The next day was the day the teams vote out one team to forfeit and leave the tornament. The Baldebreakers were scared it would be them.  
  
"Let's just keep our hopes up, guys." said Max." We can still make it, don't worry.  
  
"Max just shut up already! You're making my nerves bad!" yelled Ray.  
  
"Hey guys, why dont we just go to bed." announced Kenny.  
  
"Yeah, we'll never know if we'll make it or not. If we sleep, time will go faster." said Tyson.  
  
The team sat back in their beds, said their good nights, and were off to sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Tyler walked through the dark streets getting closer to his destination. He reached the sandy path leading to the beach. He followed. As he was walking along the shore he saw a ghostly figure sitting on a rock.  
  
"You've made it. I was waiting for you." said the the ghostly figure.  
  
As the figure talked, he saw that that it was a vampire too.  
  
"What did you call me here for?"  
  
"I've come to tell you your dynasty, your path, your species. You see I am the King of Vampires, my name is Akasho. Never forget that. I've also came to tell you the commandments of a vampire........ Number One........I am your ruler, your king, you shall not worship any other gods, like those humans' god........Number two......Never drink the last drop of blood in a body, if you wish to do so, you will automatically turn into stone.......Number three.......Never get into the light of day, it burns your gentle skin, and you turn to dust......Number four........yes, you are immortal, but never brag about it....... number five........You can morph into a vampire bat at times, all you ahve to do, is decide you want to be a bat, and you turn into one.........Number six...... you have special powers that help you travel in your normal form, if you jump off a building, or anything above average height, while you are in the air, decide that you want to transport yourself to the ground, and you will.......Number seven......Be proud of who you are, you are a vampire, a hunter, a blood devour, a killer.......Never forget those commandments, Tyler......you will need them for a very long time."  
  
"But your highness, I do not like what I am today! I am-"  
  
"You are reborn! Never! Ever let me hear those words come out of your mouth, again!"  
  
"Yeah, ok, fine."  
  
"Now I must leave before your eyes, but I will still be watching over you."  
  
"Ok, thank you, King Akasho." said Tyler as he smiled.  
  
Akasho then chuckled, and vanished.  
  
Tyler started back home. His stomach was growling while he walked. He then heard sirens go off in a store, there was a thief breaking in. The thief then snuck out the side door, going on the sidewalk, not knowing that it was something behind him. Suddenly, something grabbed him , and bit his neck. His eyes rolled behind his head, and he was gone.  
  
"Yummm, that sure hit the spot." said Tyler, rubbing his tummy." He saw a sack of money, in the guys hand, and then he snatched it. Suddenly, he saw police cars drive up to the store. Tyler ran away to save himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Tyler walked up to the house, he saw his father's car, parked in front of the mansion.  
  
"Great, he's back"  
  
Tyler opened the door and saw him and Calvin kissing on the couch. Calvin was on top, in the process of unbuttoning Larry's shirt. Tyler slammed back the door, and went back out side, puzzled.  
  
"Ok, I don't think this is right. I am turned into a vampire, just finished talking to a ghost thingy, and now here is my dad, making out with Kai's steward. What a day.......hey, wait a minute, what if my dad's tricking Calvin for his blood. Oh no!"  
  
Tyler ran back to the door, but he already heard Calvin yell.  
  
"Uh-oh......I'm too late."said Tyler as he slowly reopened the door. He saw Calvin lay on the couch, with a bite mark on his neck."Dad! You killed Calvin! Why did you have to kill him?"  
  
"I was hungry, what did you think I would do, suck the blood out of my tounge?  
  
"I'm not saying that dad. I mean, Calvin was the one that got me here in the first place. Calvin was the only one with a warm heart around here. If it wasn't for him, hmph, who knows what could've happened to me? I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but, he was better than.....you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't what me, Dad. You treated me like I wasn't even your son before you went to jail. You made me prostitute for people I didn't even know. You sold me to skinny people, fat people, tall people, short people, plump people, rich people, it didn't matter to you, did it Dad? No! Because you'd sell me to any living being, as long as you got your money, isn't that right, Dad!"  
  
"Tyler! That was the past. Put it all behind you."  
  
"Well I can't, not after what you did to Calvin. I want you out! Get out!"  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to, boy?!"  
  
"I'm talking to you, that's who! And I didn't stutter! Get out!"  
  
"Listen Boy!" said Larry as he grabbed Tyler's throat." You will not throw that tone of voice at me! You are not throwing out the person who made you, who signed your birth certificate, who made you relive, and who saved you from your mother!"  
  
"This has......nothing ...to do...with mom." coughed Tyler.  
  
"Oh your mother is the reason we're in this mess!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your mother didn't throw us out! I ran away, and I took you with me.!"  
  
"Wait, I'm confused. Why?"  
  
"You see, your mother was also a vampire. When we married, she told me she wanted me to live with her forver. So that night, while I was in bed. She bit my neck while we were kissing, I tried to escape, but she caught me. She then forced me to drink some of her blood. A few minutes later, I was a vampire too. I was happy at first, that I would live on forever. A few weeks later, we found out that she was pregnant, but it wasn't from me. I was mad, because I thought she had sex with another man. But later on, King Akasho came to our house. He said that your mother was the chosen one. He had gave her pregnancy by power. He told us it would be a boy, and to name him Letry. Then months later, she gave birth to her son, and that was you. But your mother refused to name you Letry. She thought it was hideous. She wanted the name to be more human. So she switched the letters around and came up with the name, Tyler. Akasho was very angry with the decision. He placed a curse on her, making her evil. She tried to kill you, and me. Luckily, we ran away, but up to this day, your mother still looks for us both, to kill us."  
  
"But dad, I just finished having an experience with Akasho, and he called me Tyler. He meant no harm to me. He told me the rules of a vampire."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah, he said be very proud of who I am."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you something. Akasho said that your mother was chosen to have you, the second prince of vampires, you. Akasho's son, Lestat, needed a companion, a partner, a lover. That's why he chose your mother, because she was very beautiful, and he knew that you would inherit her traits, and be beautiful too. He told her that a month after you are permantly a vampire, Prince Lestat will find you. I do not know where he will take you. But I know it isn't here. I just know you are one lucky boy, yes sir."  
  
"Wow, but if I'm so handsome, how come Kai says I'm nothing but a street rat?"  
  
"Tyler, you may not be handsome in human eyes, but you sure are handsome in vampire eyes. Hey, you might be the most handsome vampire ever. I can't wait until I see the prince's eyes when he see you."  
  
"Wow. thanks for the information, I would've never thought." Tyler looked back at Calvin, to see his was coughing and gasping for air.  
  
"Calvin!" yelled Tyler as he ran to give him a warm hug."T-T-Tyler....is he gone?"  
  
"Dad, I think you better go before he goes wacko."  
  
Larry frowned and walked out the door.  
  
"Yeah Calvin.....don't worry, he's gone."  
  
"I mean one minute he says he loves me, and then another minute he's trying to kill me and-"  
  
"Don't talk, you've lost about a gallon of blood. I can't believe you're alive, it's a miracle. But we need to get you to the hospital, quickly."  
  
"Ok, but do you know the number?"  
  
"No, I never went to the hospital, my dad never cared if I had gotten beat up." said Tyler, but the he began to think." Wait, he's not my real dad, I forgot. Because it was King Akasho who blessed my mom with pregnancy, my dad has nothin to do with me. He's just a guy in my life. Wow, really weird when you think about it."  
  
"Tyler?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, yeah what were you saying?"  
  
"The number is 740-09 ahhh!"  
  
Tyler turned around, the door was broken down, who could this be?  
  
****************************************  
  
Slick: Wow!  
  
Static: Who could be at the door?  
  
Sly: I'm scared!  
  
Slick: Well if ya wanna find out, stay tuned for chappie 8. 


	8. Prince Of The Damned

Slick: Hey guys.  
  
Static: Hello peoples, we are glad to be back. We can't wait to start!  
  
Sly: Oh my, I wonder who is the guy at the door. I got goosebumps. ok, um, here we go......  
  
******* Living The Life *******  
  
The Bladebreakers were sitting on a couch watching TV, when they heard a voice on the intercom, or speaker box. "Will the teams report in the main lot. I repeat, will the teams report in the main lot, thank you." muffled the intercom. "Let's hope for the best, guys." said Kenny as they were walking closer and closer to the main lot. When they got there, it was crowded, they could see a large bulletin board with the teams ranked one to fifty. The Taikan Clique was number one on the list. While there's was number fifty. Suddenly a man walked toward them. "I don't know how to say this, but you have to go." said the man. "What! We're last! Well fuck you all! I couldn't care less about this tournament! It was getting boring anyway. I've been aching to go home. You know what? I don't have to put up with this mess, I've got better things to do, and people to see. So I guess you want us to go now. Fine, we will." yelled Kai as he left the room, and the Bladebreakers followed. "Wow, Kai, you went wacko out there." said Tyson. "Tyson, you guys, just get ready to go. I'll go call Mr. Dickinson." said Kai as he went into his and Ray's hotel room. He sat on the bed and dialed Mr. Dickinson's phone number.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Dickinson?"  
  
"Oh hello Kai."  
  
"Where are you? We didn't see you in your hotel room."  
  
"Oh I went to a cafe for some tea. How is our progress working up?"  
  
"Our progress is gone."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yea, they voted us out."  
  
"Oh my, I'll get a private plane here by tomorrow, and I'm on my way there."  
  
"Yeah, ok Mr. Dickinson."  
  
"By the way, I think you guys need more practice. Don't forget,ok?"  
  
"Alright, I'll try to keep that in mind. Thanks."  
  
"Ta Ta." said Mr. Dickinson as the phone clicked.  
  
*******  
  
Tyler and Calvin looked at person who knocked down the door. It was a bald boy with unusual golden clothes and an irresistable face and body. He did some kind of spell that made Tyler drift toward him. He then gripped Tyler's waist and fled out the house. Suddenly the house blew up in flames with Calvin trapped in it. Tyler and his kidnapper didn't stay long to see the house perish. The kidnapper and Tyler vanished in thin air. They reappeared in front of a neatly designed home on top of a hill.  
  
"Who are you? And why did you kidnap me? And why did you blow up Kai's house with a victim inside!" Tyler snapped.  
  
"I? I am Prince Lestat. The son of King Akasho, and your new lover."  
  
"My love?" said Tyler as he backed away.  
  
"Do not fear me. Now shall we go inside?"  
  
"Wait, this house looks familiar. But I can't remember who lived here."  
  
"Tyler, you used to live here. Long, long ago."  
  
"But where is my mother, step-father, and half-brother?"  
  
"Your mother killed them less than a week ago. After that she was never saw ever sice."  
  
"Oh god. But why are we here?"  
  
"This is no longer their home. It is our home. Come on, let's get inside. Permanent changes shall be made."  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
"Oh you'll see Tyler, and you'll love it." siad Lestat as he held out his hand. Tyler took it. As they walked to the front door, Tyler noticed that the furniture was still there. Lestat opened the front door. Tyler looked around the house amazed as memories came back to him. He decided to go to his room for old times sake. He was dissapointed because his room was loaded with new furnture and pictures of his half-brother.  
  
"I know one place they didn't touch." said Tyler as he opened a secret panel in the floor. He took out a box and opened it. He saw his old drawings, money, and......his beyblade.  
  
"Drakkon. I missed you. I'm so sorry I left for all these years. Please forgive me, Drakkon." whispered Tyler as he rubbed the beybit in his blade and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
Lestat appeared in the doorway. "Come, Tyler. You shall encounter your changes now. I will not wait any longer. Let us go." Tyler got up from the floor and followed Lestat to the balcony. There sat a large marble tub filled with water. Rose petals floated in it. Lestat stripped himself of his clothes and slowly got in. "Come in." whispered Lestat. Tyler had a scared look on his face, but he couldn't resist his royal body. So he stripped of his own clothes and got in. With a seductive smirk on his face, Lestat smoothly went underwater. A few seconds later Tyler could feel Lestat licking his penis and touching his thighs. "Oh Lestat." Tyer moaned. He grabbed Lestat's head and moved it on his manhood, making Lestat suck it. Lestat needed air, he slowly returned to the surface, but at the same time sliding up Tyler's abdomen. Tyler hissed as Lestat bit the top of his abdomen, right below his chest. Lestat looked at him with a soothing face telling him it was part of the process. Lestat continued by moving up to Tyler's neck. He licked and nipped at it playfully. Lestat then gave Tyler a fiery kiss that sent him moaning in in pleasure. But that was until Tyler felt Lestat thrust into his tight hole from underwater. He shouted louder and louder as Lestat went faster and faster. Lestat started to fell his cemen coming. So he did his last few thrusts into Tyler. Tyler then felt Lestat splatter cum inside of him. Lestat and Tyler breathed hard at their love session. They got out and put on their clothes.  
  
"Thanks." said Tyler as he and Lestat walked hand in hand to the master bedroom. The room that belonged to his mother. Lestat laid on the bed with his hands crossed behind his head, while Tyler looked at the old pictures on the wall.  
  
"Won't you come to bed now?" asked Lestat.  
  
"But there's so much to see. Still, if you say so." Tyler got into bed, snuggled beside Lestat and turned out the light.  
  
*******  
  
The Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickinson watched as the helicopter landed in beside them. They took a last look at India, the place where embarrasment overcame them, the place where they lost their winning streak, and the place thet would never want to come back to. After their last glance, they climbed into the helicopter, with dissapointed looks on their faces. The plane took off immediatly.  
  
"I so cannot believe what happened back there Kai." said Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, just act like it never happened. If you go on and start spreading the word, I'll hurt you, literally, physiacally, and I mean it." growled Kai.  
  
"Yea yea, fine." replied Tyson.  
  
There just silently sat.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Static: See ya in the next chapter!!!!! 


	9. Last Chapter For NekoJinV4's sake!

Slick: Hey the story ends. Neko-Jin-V4 hates it so we're ending. Don't worry we'll make another fic soon! Lestat and Tyler lived happily ever after and The Bladebreakers moved into an apartment. 


End file.
